Moments in Movement
by sugar-coated mudkip
Summary: Dyan Barrett was just a girl with a dream that was about to come true. Sol Ayers didn't know what he wanted, but still took the opportunity of a life time. And little Mercy Nuzlocke - She's a young girl with a big secret. These three are about to take part in the last dance of life, death, hope, curses, and Pokémon. third chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
DeSPAiR'S BegiNniNG:  
LAUghiNg aS IF it WErE a JOkE

* * *

"_All that is important is this one moment in movement."_

Dyan Barrett kept repeating these words in her mind as she danced across the empty stage. Crimson red seat sat where the audience should be, almost as critical as the actual people. Her chocolate brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she perfected a jump. To the sides, the curtains were raised, and they were the same shade of red as the seats.

"_Make the moment important, vital, and worth living."_

She was wearing black practice shorts and a common grey shirt and, most important of all, her baby girl pink ballet shoes. The music could've been better; she was listening to it from a small CD player on one side of the stage. It was 'The Song of Night', the song that two lucky people always danced to for the Midnight Festival.

"_Do not let it slip away unnoticed and unused."_

Dyan had forgotten where she heard those words from. A dance instructor? One of the many books about dance she'd read? The dancer would've thought she would remember where she heard them. It's been her mantra ever since she started pursuing a career in dance, the words that kept her motivated. But - damn it - she couldn't remember.

The music soon faded to just violins, the instrument of the heavens. This was the hardest part of the dance, but also the end.

She would jump and her partner would catch her; it was to be just as they practiced. She wouldn't do the jump, not by herself. Dyan improvised, and sashayed where she was supposed to jump. He would spin and let her down, and they would end it with a pose, as most dances ended.

Tomorrow, Dyan's hair would be bleached and dyed a pretty blonde, and her partner would have to wear colored contacts. They would look exactly like the Pokémon they were dancing for, Cresselia and Darkrai. They were the two Pokémon that controlled the night, and they would dance for them at the Midnight Festival.

Her hand was raised over her head in the shape of a heart. It was incomplete, though. Her partner would make the other half, ensuring the link between the moon and the dark, midnight sky for another year.

She lingered there. _Why should it end this way?_ Dyan suddenly thought.

But, as all tragedies are…

Dyan didn't hear the _clank_ or _crack_ or _ppphtm_. She didn't feel pain. She didn't smell the gunpowder.

_Clank_ as someone readied a gun.

_Crack_ as someone fired a gun.

_Ppphtm_ as a bullet entered her body.

Dyan saw red, and collapsed. Black pooled out around her, staining the floor of the stage and her clothes and her hair.

She passed out before the wall of pain hit her.

* * *

_**WARNING**_

_**WARNING**_

_**WARNING**_

_**DATA CORRUPTION 05%**_

* * *

A little girl with long blonde hair and green eyes sat on a park bench, shaking from the cold. She had nothing more than a frail white dress on, no shoes. She couldn't remember anything - _anything_ - not her name, or why she was there. She was scared, alone, cold. She rubbed her hands on her arms to keep warm. Her breath showed up as little white clouds in the frigid night.

Where the grass should be, there was snow. There were a few sidewalks, all of them clean and ice-free. One was in front of her. There were a couple of trees, all dead-looking and their branches weighed down by snow. This park was surrounded by buildings, nothing more than a forgotten spot of nature. There were a few Starlies, but most of their chirps echoed from somewhere else.

She heard footsteps, but didn't bother to look up. Her feet were numb and the snow chilled her to the bone. Whoever it was didn't deserve her attention.

The stranger was breathing large, wheezing breaths. "... MerCY?"

Her head shoot up. This was... Yes! It was! Her best friend was here to save her.

"Yeah, it's me," the girl replied, "Where do you want to go?"

The man stopped, thinking. The only noise that passed between them was his wheezing. "HOw aBOut tHe PArK?"

"Okay!" she agreed with a large smile. She took his hand, and together they headed towards the park.

Behind them, the snow was melting and the trees bloomed. It was actually spring.

* * *

_**WARNING**_

_**WARNING**_

* * *

"What the Hell are you talking about? She has to be there!" A man in a navy blue suit was screeching into his cell phone, grabbing his white chocolate mocha from the cafe counter.

"Sorry 'bout it, Boss, but she ran away," a rough voice replied. It's obvious that smoking hasn't down him any good.

"I don't care if she ran away or was kidnapped; we need her back here by tomorrow." The man sipped his drink as he pushed through the door, nearly knocking someone down on the sidewalk.

"I know, I know. It'll be hard to find her though. You know she has, uh... issues."

"We all have issues, and right now the current issue is that she ISN'T HERE PRACTICING HER PERFORMANCE!" the man yelled into the phone, getting some odd looks from the passerby. He didn't mind, though. He knew that his salary was more than they could even _dream _of.

"Ah'right, Ah'right. Jesus..." the man an the other line said.

"You're going to meet Jesus if you don't get that girl back here NOW." He stopped in front of a building, ending the call with his thumb. He shoved the phone into his pocket before entering the building.

"Mr. Bradford! Mr. Bradford!" his Asian assistant ran up to him when she saw him, "You have a meeting at eleven and I prepared all of your documents for you. Sol Ayers is also waiting for you in your office. And do you want the documents stapled together, spiral bond, or elastic bond?"

"Stapled will be fine for today," he replied. They reached a 'T' in the hallway. His assistant went down one hallway and he went down the other. The man in the navy blue suit went down to the end of the hall, where his office was. He opened the door to see a pale blonde haired man sitting in one of the couches facing his desk. People often mistook it for white.

And, in the lighting, it was about as white as snow.

"Well, I'm honored to have _the_ Mr. Sol Ayers sitting in my office on this fine morning," he joked with a cocky smile, taking a seat in his desk chair, "So, why did you wanted to see me, kid?" He noticed the performer's two Pokemon - Chatot and Dedenne - playing with their Pokeballs off to the side. His desk was neat and organized, with various knickknacks around to entertain his younger clients. Right in the middle, though, was a shiny bronze nameplate that proudly read 'Jackson Louie Bradford'.

He put the magazine he was reading down on the coffee table. "No one told you yet?" he asked, scanning him with his piercing brown eyes. "Dyan didn't show up for practice this morning."

"What?" Jackson snarled. If that girl, that _performer_, didn't show up for practice, that was violating one of the rules in her contract. It was too late to find a replacement, the understudy had long since dropped out. If she didn't perform tonight, if Dyan dared...

"Exactly," Sol agreed, "And that little girl who's supposed to be Shaymin didn't show up either."

"I know," he growled through grinding teeth. "So now _two_ of my performers aren't showing up? Sol, you better not drop out on me."

"At this rate, there won't be a dance to drop out of," he replied, watching his Pokemon play with each other.

Jackson sighed. He's right. Just then, the loud ring of his cell done played out. He quickly grabbed it. "I don't have time for this!" he barked.

"Hey, um... we found the Cresslia dancer... Umm, Dyan, I think," his employee said.

"WHAT? Where?" he asked, bolting to stand up. Jackson nearly knocked over his mocha.

"Out on the street. Nearly run over her," he replied, "She's out cold and there's a lot of blood. 'E're taking 'er to the hospital right now."

"Fine, fine," Jackson squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "Any word on the other girl?"

"No, but we'll keep ahn eye on 'er," he said. They both hanged up.

"What's up?" Sol asked, standing up. His Pokemon noticed it was time to leave, so they nudged and pushed their Pokeballs towards him.

"They found Dyan bloody and unconscious in the middle of the street," Jackson responded, rubbing his hand over his face, "This couldn't have happened at a worst time!" He kicked his trash bin, and a crumbled piece of paper went sailing with it.

Sol gathered his Pokemon. "What are we going to do?" the blonde haired performer asked.

"I don't know," Jackson replied, "I don't know."

* * *

_**WARNING**_

_**Warning**_

_**warning**_

_**warn**_

_**war**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N- Hm... This is really gonna be something.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
DeSPAiR'S BegiNniNG:  
IT caN'T bE hELpEd, iT Can'T BE sAVeD

* * *

_What?_

She blinked.

_What?_

It took her a few moments to process where she was at. White walls, white ceiling, a bulky TV monitor... An IV drip, a heart beat monitor, white sheets, sliding door... Dyan was in a hospital, right?

What was hard for her to comprehend was the girl sitting next to her. She was pretty for such a young age. The girl had blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and soft, green eyes. She was only wearing a white dress, and Dyan couldn't see if she had a coat or jacket. The girl seemed... familiar.

"Who are you?" The girl had been staring at her. She had a pillow gripped in her hands, and her tiny knuckles were a ghostly white.

"I am..." she tilted her head like a puppy, like she didn't understand, "Mercy Nuzlocke."

"Mercy, why are you here?" The girl looked at her, her eyes piercing her soul.

"Are you aware of the rules?" Mercy asked.

"What rules?" Dyan inquired.

"Of course," Mercy stood up, shaking her head, "If you faint, then you're considered dead."

Dyan sensed something. This wasn't right. "What are you talking about?"

"The Nuzlocke Challenge."

Dyan tried to scream as Mercy shoved the pillow on her face.

* * *

_**Corruption 08%**_

* * *

"I don't want to go to the park anymore!" Mercy cried, tears streaming down her face. Her friend had to drag her by the hair out of that evil white place that smelled like disinfectant. This wasn't who her friend was.

"DoN'T wOrrY, LitTlE gIRl," he said, smiling a creepy grin with sharp, pointed teeth, "YoU CAn trUSt mE."

Mercy whimpered as her friend continued to drag her by the hair. The had made a 'pit stop' at the hospital, but he said he would hurt her if he didn't do as he said. What was she going to have to do now?

Mercy was just struck with an idea.

There was a secret pocket in her dress where her friend stayed asleep. One that even her parents didn't know of... One that even her best friend didn't know of.

She tugged on the hem of her dress. _Please, please... wake up..._ Mercy pleaded in her mind.

Her friend stirred. _Yes!_ Mercy kept her pace with him. Using her finger as a guide, her friend carefully crawled into her hand. She stopped, and he said, "WHaT's wROnG? ThErE'S-"

"ELECTRO BALL!" she screamed, letting her tiny friend, a Joltik, free from her palm. The small bug- and electric-type Pokemon jumped out of her hand, and sent a small orb of pure electricity hurtling for his head.

It landed, but went right through his head. It busted a fire hydrant behind him, sending an arch of water over their heads. He clicked his tongue. "dO YOu rEalLy ThINk a PuNY BUG poKeMOn iS gOiNG To sTOp ME?" he asked, an evil grin on his face. He finally released her hair from his vicious vice-like grip.

The Joltik landed effortlessly on its four legs. In a swift motion, his arm extended like rubber, snatching up the tiny Attaching Pokemon in his pure dark hand. "Ol... O-Olt," the Pokemon shouted from pain.

"No!" Mercy cried out. "Don't hurt her!"

"WHy sHOuLd i NOt KilL It rIGhT noW?" he asked, squeezing the Joltik. It was obvious she was fighting for air.

"No!" she shouted, "P-Please! I'll do anything; just don't hurt her anymore!"

"aNYtHinG?" he questioned. She instantly regretted her words, but still she agreed.

"Y-Yes..." she replied, looking down at her feet, "Anything."

"AnD iT'S a DEal!" he yelled, dropping the Joltik to the ground, "COme ON, lITtle gIRl. lET's Go tO tHe PArk."

"Just..." her green eyes flickered back up to her friend, or what was left of her friend, "Let me say goodbye."

He scowled. "MAkE it QUiCk."

"Joltik," she knelt down towards her Pokemon, "You won't be able to travel with me, but you have to be brave." She jumped into Mercy's cupped palms, and the girl brought her to her cheek. She jumped at the little static shock, and giggled. "Be brave, little Joltik. Be brave."

* * *

_**WARNING**_

* * *

_"Are you alone?"_

_"..."_

_"Is anyone with you?"_

_"..."_

_"Is there any other Pokemon with you?"_

_"..."_

_"You look cold."_

_"..."_

_"Do you want warmth?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"Here. You'll be warm and safe where I'm going."_

_"..."_

_The two left without another word._

* * *

**_WARNING_**

**_WARNING_**

* * *

Sol Ayers wasn't one to wait, but he had to. His partner was still in critical condition. The other dancer, the little girl, was still missing.

And they were supposed to perform in two hours.

Guess they shouldn't push their luck, even if Dyan woke up before then. From what he could decipher from the secretive language doctors tend to have, she could be seriously injured, possibly for the rest of her life.

_Keep thinking positive. Keep thinking positive. _That was Sol's mantra throughout his time at the hospital. Don't even think about the bad things; they can be ignored and, like the annoying dancer girls, they'll eventually go away.

Right?

"Well, kid, look like this thing's gonna have to be cancelled," Jackson said, stepping inside and taking a seat in one of the chairs next to the performer. He didn't even bothered with his look of fatigue, even though he would've put on at least the tiniest bit of makeup. "Isn't this the fabled end of the world then?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Sol interjected, "It won't happen. Believe me, it won't."

"How can you be so sure, Ayers?" he asked, "It's been predicted time and time again. This was an unlucky year, and scientists and fortune tellers alike said that something bad was gonna happen."

"Can you believe all of it?" he mused, "What if it's all just one big lie?"

"Sol, shut up!" his employer snapped, "It _will_ happen!"

He flinched at his sudden harshness. His eyes showed the hurt, and they both quieted down to silence.

Sol went through the story again in his mind.

_"Cresselia is the goddess of the moon, and Darkrai is her counterpart, the god of the night. Every year, at the annual Midnight Festival, we would pick two people, a girl to represent Cresselia and a boy to represent Darkrai, who would participate in the Dance of Stars to appease the god and goddess._

_"Long ago, our ancestors didn't pick two dances to perform, and this outraged the gods. They took the beauty and twilight and blackness we called night, and we were stuck in the brightness called day for a year._

_"Everyone was convinced it was the end times. Lakes dried up; crops died in terrible droughts. There was famine, and some even died from dehydration. The time for the Midnight Festival came again, and two brave performers took it upon themselves to dance the Dance of Stars, even though many were afraid it would enrage the god and goddess even more._

_"They worked and prepared and practiced day and night. No one helped them. No one, that was, except for a young girl that claimed to be Shaymin, the goddess of bountiful harvest. __They trusted the girl, and in return, she taught them the dance._

_"The night of the Midnight Festival came._

_"The two dance. It was beautiful and spectacular, better than anyone ever saw it before. It attracted people from their homes, and when it ended, they were in tears._

_"As they bowed and curtseyed, Cresselia and Darkrai drifted down from the heavens, Shaymin not far behind._

_"'This girl has showed us the error of our ways,' Cresselia announced, 'Please allow us redemption by fixing our ways.' Wordlessly, Darkrai raised his hand, and a bright light enveloped everyone. The two dancers could still see each other._

_"The girl, Shaymin, appeared. She transformed to her land forme. 'Thank you for believing,' she said before changing into her sky forme and flying away._

_"The lands returned green and the lakes filled with water. Crops that were formally dead became bright and baring many fruits or vegetables or grains. The people who were thought of as dead reappeared on the doorsteps of their homes._

_"All was well because of two people, two people who had the courage to believe."_

Sol shook his head. Jackson was a hypocrite.

* * *

**A/N: I am liking the way this story is going!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
DeSPAiR'S BegiNniNG:  
pROmiSeS i dON't keEP

* * *

_I was young then. Little, too. I was so tiny... Other Pokemon like me are generally small. No more than four inches, sadly. At least, not until we evolve._

_But I didn't mind. I was alone at that time, but, really, I was fine. I was fine._

_I was wondering through a forest, not a Starly in sight. It was calm, peaceful, and the wind blew softly against my fur. It was cooling, comfortable. I never forgot it._

_The sun was just in the middle of the sky when my belly first growled. I was hungry but there wasn't a berry tree in sight. The wind blew again and that's when I first heard it: a melody._

_The tune was foreign. I didn't get to listen to much music. I decided to follow it. Where there's music, there's something good, right?_

_I was just climbing over a bush when I first saw her and she first saw me. We were in a small berry tree orchard. I was sooo hungry. And those berries looked really, really tasty. _

"_Hey, there," she cooed. She inched closer, seeing if I would attack. I wouldn't, though. I didn't have a reason to. _

_I inched closer. She seemed surprised (what? never met a friendly pokemon?) but her smile just brightened even more. _

_We were a few feet away from each other when she held out her basket. There were a couple of berries in it, but it was enough for me. She placed it on the ground and I jumped into the basket, quickly devouring the berries. The berries were really sweet and tasty._

"_Were you hungry?" she asked. I nodded. _

"_You can understand me?" she questioned. She must've been surprised again._

"_Duh," I replied after swallowing a mouthful of berries. All Pokemon can understand human speech. It's just that humans can't understand Pokemon, with the exception of psychic pokemon (they can communicate with telepathy) and a few that can learn how to speak in a human language._

"_Oh. Well, my name is Mercy. You're a Joltik, right?" she asked, looking at me with a curious look in her eyes._

"_Yup! I'm going to be the best Joltik ever! Roar!" I declared jokingly after finishing off the last of the berries._

_She laughed. "You're adorable, you know," she told me, "We would make great friends."_

"_Would we?" I questioned. Mercy picked up the basket with me in it. I wasn't afraid._

"_Joltik, would you be my friend?" she asked._

"_Sure!" I exclaimed, "I don't see why not." _

_She twirled around on her feet, holding the basket close to her. "This is great! Now, those snotty girls in my dance class can't say I don't have any friends anymore!" she cried. I felt a little queasy after she finished, but the feeling passed._

"_That _is _great!" I agreed. She gingerly picked me up out of the backpack. I crawled into her hand, feeling warm and safe. She carelessly dropped the basket and danced around with me cupped in her hands, humming the same melody that brought me here in the first place._

_But our time was cut short. "Mercy!" a man cried, walking between two of the trees in the row over, "You know you should be practicing now." My friend was startled, and she quickly placed her hands behind her back._

"_I know, Daddy. I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. The basket laid a few feet away, turned on its side to show that she didn't pick any berries._

"_What's that behind your back?" he asked._

"_N-Nothing!" she replied as fast as lightning._

"_You better not be lying, Mercy," he replied sternly, almost coldly, "You know what happens to liars."_

"_I-It's a Pokemon," she stuttered, "but it's really nice! He's my f-friend." She held me out in her hands, and the man gasped._

"_Mercy! Let go of it this instant!" he shouted, slapping her hands. I went flying. I was soaring through the air with my back towards the ground. I wasn't able to flip to my feet in time, and the impact hurt a lot. I'd have to work on the landing. I felt like crying, but pokemon was supposed to be brave and strong._

_The man grabbed Mercy's hand, dragging her away. "Wait! Daddy!" she yelled at him, but seeing as how it was pointless, turned back to me, "Don't worry! I promise to come back for you!"_

_They went out of sight soon after._

_Out of the midst of the chaos, they forgot the basket. I crawled into it, flipping over so that it was standing straight. I snuggled up into a ball, and feel asleep with the sun barely out of its spot of high noon._

* * *

"_Hey! Hey, wake up!"_

_I woke up with a start, ready to bite. My sleep-filled thoughts cleared and I saw Mercy sitting next to the basket. There were stars in a dark sky, and the moon was making its midnight ride._

"_I was worried about you," she continued, "Besides, we have to hurry!" She gently picked me up, and revealed a secret pocket sewn into the hem of her dress. "It's really strong, so you don't have to worry about falling." _

_I jumped inside, being enveloped in silky comfort. I didn't noticed when she started running, and when she had to stop. I didn't even notice when she lifted me out of her pocket and into a shoe box with an old shirt as a blanket. It was just too comfy, and I was just so, so tired._

_The last thing I heard before I dropped into sleep was Mercy telling me to have sweet dreams._

* * *

**_Corruption 09%_**

* * *

R.J. Toller wasn't one for beggars. Whenever he saw a man with a sign that said, 'No job. 3 kids + wife. Anything helps.' or 'Need money 4 food.' or 'Homeless and trying to get back on my feet.' or something along those lines, he didn't give them any spare change. He never put anything into donation boxes no matter what the cause. He knew that it wouldn't help.

R.J. knows because he's 'been in their shoes', so to speak.

Stranger's money didn't help him; he helped himself. So he's always been cold towards people like that. Money doesn't help you, or anyone. It just blinds you into thinking that it's powerful, but it's not. The power is with you, not money.

So the teen was surprised when he stopped when someone shouted, "ELECTRO BALL!"

No one else was around. Nothing was heading towards him. On the other side of the road, there was a kid crying, walking away from a small yellow Pokemon on the ground. It was a Joltik, recognizing the Pokemon from a book. It looked hurt, and he rushed towards it.

It was still okay. It could move, but it looked seriously injured. "Are you alone?" he asked. Where was that girl? Was this her Pokemon? Was she the one who shouted? He looked back up the street, but the girl was gone. There was… a black figure. He blinked, and it disappeared before he could figure out what it was.

_Mind tricks_, he brushed it off as. It didn't make any response; it just struggled to stand. "Is anyone with you?" he continued. Still, no answer. Joltik generally doesn't travel alone in the wild. Maybe this one got separated from the group?

"Is there any other Pokemon with you?" Maybe this one traveled with a larger Pokemon and lived off of the static electricity its fur created. That was a stretch, though. One like that wouldn't be in a city.

The Attaching Pokemon started shivering. It didn't matter where he came from. "You look cold," he commented. When he didn't even respond to that, he tried the one thing that worked on him. Rich, poor, or in between; sheltered or homeless or even homely or beautiful, people needed one thing to thrive and one thing only.

"Do you want warmth?" R.J. asked. The Pokemon looked up at him, eyes widened in surprised.

"Joltik…" the Pokemon muttered, nodding slightly.

He held out his hand, welcoming the bug- and electric-type into his palm. "Here. You'll be warm and safe where I'm going," he told the Pokemon. He struggled to crawl into his hand, but instead, R.J. picked him up, and carried him to their destination.

The two didn't say another word until they got there.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. This is going to be epic!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
DeSPAiR'S BegiNniNG:  
tHE dARkNesS HaS a sTuDEnt

* * *

R.J. quickly hurried back to the small neighborhood that he lived in. The Joltik's breathing was shallow and his condition might have been worse than he thought. Luckily, he knew someone that could help.

He quickly entered into the small living room. "Lynne!" he shouted. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen," she called back. Lynne Williams generally spent most of her time alone in the only thing her no-good aunt left her: a house.

"Lynne, I need your help," he said, rushing into the kitchen, "I think this Joltik's badly injured." She looked up from the fridge, gathering up ingredients to make a sandwich. When she saw it shivering, unconscious, and badly beaten, she dropped all of the food on the floor.

"Hold on," she instructed, her blue eyes looking at him in a frenzied state of panic and despair. But he knew what was really going on behind her mask of distress. She scooped up the Joltik from his arms into hers, and shooed him out of the room.

Lynne was a certified Pokemon doctor, specializing in general surgery. She works better when she was alone, without any support besides that from her Pokemon.

R.J. called out his Pokemon while waiting in the living room. He took a seat on an old green couch. He raised them all since they were baby Pokemon, and, while they may not be the very best, they were great friends and allies.

His Pokemon were Aggron, Electivire, Magmortar, and Swampert. R.J. didn't need anyone else... At least, that's what he tells himself.

This team was for one goal, not to become a Pokemon master, but to find answers. And only one person can give him those answers.

_Seek and ye shall find,_ after all.

"Mag- Mag!" Magmortar cheered joyfully. R.J. smiled at his happiness, which was the last thing he was feeling.

Lynne yelped from the other room, and Electivire turned his head towards the noise. Things must not be going well. R.J. wondered if that Joltik will be okay.

_No! She has to live!_

He jumped when he heard it, and almost immediately started shaking. His Pokemon quickly noticed, and offered soft murmurs of comfort. _No,_ he thought, _It can't be happening..._

_This isn't a hallucination. Do everything you can to make sure that Joltik lives!_

"What?" he muttered, hardly audible to his ears. His Pokémon, all of them, gave R.J. a confused look to match his.

_I won't be able to talk to you much longer, but if you want answers to your questions, if you want to find this 'person' you so desperately search for, that Joltik has to stay alive._

And just as quickly as this bizarre encounter started, it ended. R.J. had the chills, and he couldn't stop shaking. "Aggron!" the Steel- and Rock-type exclaimed, reminding him of their presence. His Pokemon knew. His Pokemon kept him grounded.

"Dammit!" Lynne exclaimed. His heart sank. _No, no, no!_ R.J. buried his head in his hands. _Live!_

His Pokémon noticed his distress. They hated to see him like this. "Magmortar," his Fire-type muttered. Gently placing one of his claws on his trainer's back, a friendly warmth spread throughout his body. Even with his Pokémon nearby, R.J. still felt cold. He still shook.

Time passed, even though it felt like an eternity before Lynne shouted, "Alright! Operation's a success!" R.J. exhaled, relief washing over him. _I knew I could trust you, Lynne._ It would be a few minutes before she would explain what happened, and all he could do was wait.

She finally walked in, hands free of any germs. "Where in the world did you find a Pokemon in such horrible condition?" was the first thing out of her mouth. He bolted off of the couch.

"How is she?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Currently stable. Her bones were a mess; it's like someone tried to crush her," she explained, "Then there was a minor complication. The smaller the Pokemon, the smaller the veins, you know. It was a tricky one, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." She crossed her arms. "Anyway, if it wasn't for these guys, that Joltik would've been long gone."

A Luxray and a Chimecho came into the living room. Lynne couldn't have gotten as far as she did without the help of these wonderful Pokemon. She patted both of them, having cleaned them free of anything that could get them sick. "Anyways, that still didn't answer where you found the poor thing," she persisted.

"In the city, on the sidewalk. A little kid was walking away from it. Maybe..." he trailed off. Was it possible that the girl did it?

Lynne followed his train of thought. "Well, either way, this Joltik had a fighting chance now," she continued, "There's a high chance she'll make a full recovery."

"Can I see her?" R.J. asked.

"Sure," she gestured towards the 'back room' as she calls it, "Well, I'm hungry. Want some lunch?" The back room was where she did all of the operations. It was adjacent to the kitchen (Lynne was kinda odd).

"Sure," he replied absentmindedly. He walked into the room. The lights were still on and she had a tarp over the operating table. In the corner, there was a small bookshelf with several fancy medical tools on it, and, at the top, the incubator. It's normally used for hatching Pokemon eggs, but inside it, was the little yellow Pokemon.

And she was breathing. She was alive.

* * *

He watched from the shadows. It wasn't pitch-black, a world of complete darkness, but it was something very, very close to it. Everything was dark, dark, DARK! It was just the way he liked it. No light... No light at all! He chuckled along with some joke she couldn't hear.

_(what will happen when the darkness meets the light? oh what wonderful insanity it will be when the last rays of light die die die like the horrible monster it is!)_

"Yes?" he whispered when his chuckling seized. Someone was there... Someone with light was in his darkness... He could sense it. Whoever was there was making a BIG mistake when she or he walked into his domain.

Oh? Was that... He titled his head to the side like a Lillipup, trying to hear whatever it was better. Whoever it was wasn't walking. Whoever it was didn't have any legs for that matter.

"I finally found you," she muttered. _I finally found you in the dark._

_(something bad must've happened for her to be back. she never returns nope not once not even to visit. that's how cruel she is but she is the one that started it all. without her this wouldn't have happened. why is she here again? why why why why why?)_

* * *

**DeSPAiR'S BegiNniNG - END**

* * *

**A/N: Well, the first part is over! Onto part two!**

**Please review!**


End file.
